Kurama Akira
Imvu User Namae:Edit KertStar Jinkaku Ichiban Namae:''Edit Akira '''Jinkaku Saishuu 'Namae:'Edit Kurama '''Nikkune-Mu: (opushonaru')Edit Ket 'Age:'Edit 12 'Date of Birth:'Edit 12/12/2001 'Gender:'Edit Male 'Ethnicity:'Edit unknown 'Height:'Edit (4'9) 'Weight:'Edit 85 'Blood Type:'Edit A 'Occupation:'Edit Student 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit One scar around his eye and alot of tatoo's that are on his arms 'Affiliation:'Edit Kurama 'Relationship Status:'Edit single 'Personality:'Edit A young male by the age of 12 and then height of 4'9 his appearance may seem as purple hair,wears alot of amour and many outfits he may look the same for a couple days or so but not any longer hes always changing,he has red orangish phoenix eyes,and he is an s class assassin. He holds an incredible insanly large mana ,well power is very ,very large he contains tatoos and one scar...This young male name is Akira, Akira Zet Iamaki. His initials are A.Z.I He sometimes enjoys talking alot once in awhile.Sometimes he can be very,very talkative and at other times he can be very,very silent.Akira Zet Iamaki pronounces himself as the Lord of the stars and He also prounces himself as The Dragon Phoenix Emporer. He also names himself a bundle,alot of miscellanious names.Zet Ion Lock Lore has the power of many spirits he has sealed ,He seals them as his master/teacher has taught him.The spirits yeild a little power in them but not enough for Akira Zet Iamaki. Akira Zet Iamaki may like to be called which ever name his friends would like to adress him by.Zet may seem very powerful but he isn't that much he has a limit of power he can use per time this is why he has trained himself to be a hand to hand expert combatant and a denfensive opponent ,so whenever he needs to recharge his powers which takes 20 minutes to fully recharge he can defend himself without the need of evacuating but sometimes he will evade the oppoenent for time to recharge.Zet has no speacil regeneration but he is tough and has a nice stamina.Zet isn't really a genious in crafting but he is a battling genious.He has learned many many other skill uses but you will find that out with him.Akira Zet Iamaki yeild a various of weapons that are flat,and or sharp he has alot of swords,dual guns,nunchunks, a staff and a spear, he also carries a large variety of explosions he is a great explosion master. His power and rage can drag him down sometimes but other times it may help.He has many many more weaknesses like laws,back fires,standing on high places,letting his power overflow,his slowness,showing mercy,women, and himself 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit Kurama 'Techniques:'Edit (( Specail attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,)) ''Name: (what is the name of this technique?) Polar Star Slash '''''Romaji: (this is optional; what is this technique in Romaji/translated japanese?) Rank: (what is the rank of this technique? bear in mind that you need to base this upon limitations per character on the Rules & Regulations page. E-rank is lowest, S-rank is highest.) S Type: (does this technique fall under a certain element or is it a bloodline technique or other?) It depends on the will of the yeilder Prerequisite(s): (does this technique require any condition, object or otherwise before it can be used?) The yeilder must perform his chakara charge while attacking thinking like a dart Description: (describe what exactly this technique looks like, how it works and how it effects/affects the opponent.) A small purple explosion then a long purple slice 'Element One:'Edit * (( Wind, * Fire, * Lightning, * Water, * Earth, * Light, * Dark, * Spirit.)) Spirit 'Element Two:'Edit * (( Wind, * Fire, * Lightning, * Water, * Earth, * Light, * Dark, * Spirit.)) Fire 'Weapon of choice:'Edit ((You wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Sharp objects 'Weapon Inventory:'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Sharp objects 'Allies:'Edit ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:'Edit ((Your enemies, rivals)) None 'Background Information:'Edit (( Lets hear what tales your creation has.)) -Akira has claimed to defeat dragons and many phoenixes and phoes.He has whiped out an entire army with his power. 'Approved by:'Edit Kert star